x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder * Bada-Bing Bada-Boom * Shadow Dance * Walk on the Wild Side * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * Impact Personality His fun-loving nature can sometimes get Kurt into trouble. For example, while playing around with a machine he discovered in an abandonded lab, he was caught in the "Middleverse" created by a student named Forge, who was himself trapped in this pocket dimension. Kurt's power came in handy here, as his teleportation allowed him to ghost back into the real world and alert the team, who eventually rescued both boys. Another time, Kurt (and Kitty) piggybacked on the X-Jet when Wolverine took it to Canada and ended up in the middle of a big fight between him and Sabretooth, and against the head of the Weapon X project. Physical appearance Powers & Abilities Advanced agility, reflexes, and balance. Can teleport through inter-dimensional phase shifting, allowing him to instantaneously appear in any pre-determined space within a limited two mile range. Appearance including blue skin, a tail, a slightly different disposition, and yellow eyes that allow him to see in the dark. Early Life When Kurt Wagner was born, his mutancy was readily apparent, due to his blue fur, pointed ears, his strange extremities and his prehensile tail. His mother abandoned him, and he was eventually found by a gypsy lady who allowed the Wagner family to adopt the young baby. The Wagners loved Kurt, but understood that he could not walk freely in the outside world, as people would be horrified by his appearance. Eventually, the young mutant was discovered by Professor Charles Xavier Season 1 Knowing that most people would never accept the young mutant as anything but some type of demon, the Professor created a hologram device called an "image inducer" for Kurt, allowing him to walk in public without the fear of people screaming. The image inducer can also be used to make Kurt look like anything he wants, not just his "school clothes" self. However, the image inducer cannot hide Kurt's tail, nor can it change the shape of Kurt's hands, so even in 5-fingered "human" mode, his hands still move as if he only had two fingers and a thumb. Kurt is the definitive party animal for the X-Men, and quickly befriends all of the new recruits do to his easy-going style. Recently, Kurt began finding out about his past thanks to the X-Man known as Rogue. One night, she began having nightmares, which involved Kurt as a small baby. Professor Xavier recognized these nightmares as the repressed memories of Kurt's mother, Raven Darkholme, whom Rogue had touched a few days earlier, and told Rogue to go back to sleep. The next day, Charles approached Raven in her office as principal of Bayville High, and began questioning her. She ordered him out of his office, and decided she must tell Kurt the truth. She assigned Quicksilver to deliver a note to the X-Man, instructing him to meet her alone. When he did, she revealed that she was his real mother. This shocked the young mutant more than he would like to admit, but he has done his best to deal with it. * Strategy X 's first appearance]] Charles Xavier, and Ororo Monrow picks up a very, shy a timid Kurt from the train station, he has arrived from Germany, in an attempt to find people who would accept him. Later Xavier introduced Kurt to both Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Scott and Kurt shake hands, and scotts tries to hid his surprise over Kurts two fingers, and one thumb hand. Then Xavier shows Kurt to his room and gives him an images inducer to make him look human. Storm drops off his brand new X-Men costume. Later that day kurt is crashed into by someone named Todd. The two end up wrecking the house as Toad chases Kurt around, both to annoy him, and for his new gadget. Xavier stops them, and explains that Toad is indeed a mutant and he can join the X-Men if he so wishes. Toad tells them that all he wants is Kurt's head and he jumps at Kurt once again. Kurt ports and they end up in the Danger Room. As Scott protects Toad, Kurt tries to pull the plug on a robot, causing it to go off and hit them. Xavier shuts down the room and Toad runs. Kurt gets upset over causing the accident and runs off too. Scott finds Kurt in the Blackbird hangar. He tells him that if he sticks around he'll be able to fly it one day. He tells him that it's okay to make mistakes, that the reason they are here is to learn control. Scott welcomes Kurt to the team. * X Impulse Kurt's running late for school again and 'port in close to his class. He's then almost caught by their angry principal, Ms. Darkhome. Scott grabs Kurt who is being scolded by their principal, Ms. Darkhome for being late once again. He warns him not to do it again, and stop buys junk food before school. Logan blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home after school. They wonder were he could be going in such a hurry....They both decide to follow him. Scott leads Kurt to the garage where a large multitude of vehicles are stored, including Scotts red striped convertible. They both jump in, and then speed off after him. Kurt and Scott track Wolverine, but then loose him, only to find him standing on a 6 story parking garage. An all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Both Kurt and scott almost get their faces (and bodies) smoked off from a falling bike, thanKs to Sabertooth. Who then decides to slams a car into Logan as well, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Sabretooth runs off. Wolverine tells Scott and Kurt to stay out of his battles. * Rogue Recruit After watching Storm and Wolverine test out the mansions security systems, which everyone is very impressed by both their skills. If not a little horrified by Logan's suggestion to use poisonous gas next time. Kitty Pryde asks if any one else if freaked out by the whole thing and Kurt ports over to try and cheer her up. He scares her more and she phases away. Kurt is upset and Jean tells him to give Kitty time. Xavier arrives and tells Scott to assemble the team to go after Rogue. They head out in the Blackbird. During the flight Kitty talks to Jean Grey about how she thinks Scott is so "together" and cute. Kurt Wagner overhears them and acts jealous. He 'ports out to the front of the Blackbird trying to show off. He loses his footing and 'ports back into the Blackbird but slams into Kitty. Xavier tells him it's no place to be goofing off, and that he scared Kitty. Kurt apologizes but Kitty tells him to stay away from her. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up, but Rogue takes off scared. Kurt talks Logan into letting him go after the girl, since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. He agrees and tells him to watch after the "half-pint". Kurt ports up to Rogue and tries to talk to her. Kitty tackles her and Rogue throws her off. When Kurt grabs Rogue she touches him and absorbs his powers. Rogue 'ports away and Kurt collapses. Kurt and Storm come around and Kitty is so happy that Kurt is alright she runs up to him and gives him a huge hug. Mutant Crush At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred accidentally flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Kurt and Kitty are semi-training, they're playing keep away with a football, under Wolverines instruction, while Xavier watches. Kitty stats off with the ball, but after phasing though a tree, and runs into a branch from another one, give Kurt time to take the ball back. He ports around with if for a while, until Kitty jumps though the air and takes it back, phasing thought kurt, and pulling his tail. They both fall to the ground. The game is interrupted when Logan orders him to contact Scott, as Jean has been taken. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops who is with Rogue. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Kurt, Kitty and Scott head out to find Jean. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthew's party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off and lands on a pile of boxes in the basement in the process smashing his image inducer. Kurt runs into a back room to hide from someone and finds a lab. He trips an alarm and the lab self destructs. Rogue runs in to find out if he's okay, and when she's looking around she finds a gizmo that wasn't destroyed in the blast. Kurt tries to take it from her, and during the struggle she accidentally zaps him with it and he disappears. Kurt ends up trapped in "Middleverse" where he can sometimes see ghost like images of other students. Kurt is freaking out in middleverse trying to get free, he has to ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse. Kurt runs into Forge in middleverse. Forge explains about how he created this "pocket dimension" which he's named middleverse and how he was trapped there back in the 70's. He creates another gadget that will allow Kurt to port back for a couple seconds to tell the others how to save them. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it, but Forge tells Kurt if they do then the two of them will be trapped forever. Cyke gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kit asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt uses the gadget that Forge made for him and ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it, but Forge and Kurt need more power to be able to port back through the portal to get home. Kurt ports them to Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. The X-Men load up into Scott's convertable and Kurt and Scott apologize to each other. Scott says he was wrong and they all decide to go to the party after all. * Turn of the Rogue Nightcrawler ports Cyke into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school At the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique who is their principal. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam * Survival of the Fittest * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Kurt and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Kurt the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. Kurt ports in and startles her. He asks what she's doing in the Blackbird, and says Scott's going to give them a ride to school. Kitty is irritated and says she only wanted one minute alone. He comments on her being touchy, but about then the Blackbird takes off and they're thrown to the floor. They head up to the cockpit and find out that Logan is flying the jet. Kitty tries to stop Kurt from going up to him, saying he's been acting wierd all day. Kurt tells her to stop being dramatic and heads up to the pilot's seat. When he puts his hand on Logan's shoulder, Logan pops his claws and swipes towards his head. Kurt stammers and ports back to Kitty. Wolverine follows him back and asks why they're following him, he keeps grabbing his head and groaning. Kitty tries to tell him that they aren't following him, but he becomes angry and tries to slice them with his claws. Kurt ports them back. Logan freaks, mumbling to himself about having to take them back, that they have to get away, that there's something in his head and he can't control himself or be trusted. He closes the door and locks himself in the cockpit. Kurt states, the've been locked in, and kitty tells him, No, Logan locked himself in, to keep them safe. Kitty asks Kurt if he can port them to the ground but he says they're going way to fast and to high up. Kitty says they're stuck on the flight. Logan lands the jet in the mountains and begins hiking up the peak. Kitty phases out of the jet and Kurt ports out saying that the communicators have been jammed. They follow Logan up the mountain. Kurt and Kitty spot Wolverine up on the mountain, but as Kitty waves to him, Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kitty tries to dodge Wolverine, but trips and ends up sliding down a slope. Kurt has to port away from Sabertooth and they end up going off in opposite directions. Later Kurt is looking for Kitty in the woods. Sabertooth drops down on him from above and Kurt runs, he ports just as Sabertooth catches up to him again. Kurt ports in and wants to teleport them both Kitty away from Logan, but Kitty gets him to wait. She lowers Wolverine's hood and asks him if he remembers her. She tells him he's fighting whatever they've done to him and that he can win. When she asks if he really wants to hurt her, he pulls in his claws and drops to his knees. She throws her arms around his neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. Kurt and Kitty port into the lab ahead of Sabertooth. Kurt ports in to grab Kitty, before everythign explodes. The kids port outside and in the distance, Kurt and Kitty re-appear. They watch as the whole top of the mountain explodes. Later as they're waiting, Logan staggers up to them looking very run into the ground. Kurt is holding everyone out of the dining room so Kitty can sits inside finishing the letter to her parents. Season 2 When the New Mutants were recruited, Kurt had a very brief (somewhat romantic) mutual interest with Tabitha Smith, which got both of them grounded after some pranks. Though Tab left the X-Men after her father forced her to help him rob the school fair, Kurt was stuck on cleaning duty for a number of weeks, forced to polish the X-Jet, clean the Danger Room, wash all the vehicles, etc. When the New Mutants went for their "Joyrides," Kurt was just finishing his punishment term, which he happily passed on to them. Not long after this, through the help of Forge, Nightcrawler discovered that when he teleports, he actually goes through a sub-reality, whose atmosphere is full of sulfur. During the delayed trip through this dimension, it was discovered that vicious reptilian creatures exist in this reality. Unfortunately, due to the equipment Nightcrawler was wearing that caused him to delay his re-entry into his own reality, this left his teleportation "doors" open, allowing these creatures to come into reality and attack the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, as well as the Danger Room. Fortunately, Forge was able to alter his Middleverse device in order to send the creatures back to their own reality and seal the portals. During this incident, Kurt became very afraid of his teleportation ability, and refused to activate it again until he had to do so in order to save himself and his date, a young girl named Amanda who had seen Kurt in his real, demon-esque appearance. Amanda convinced Kurt that she had absolutely no problems with his true physique, and even told him that her favorite color was blue. It is hard to say for sure, but Amanda's acceptance of mutancy could possibly be the first truly solid seed of Xavier's dreams of peaceful human-mutant coexistence. Alongside his new-found girlfriend, Kurt continues to party as hard as ever, and between he and Bobby Drake, they keep the X-Men's spirits high. Season 3 Later, when Kurt finally met Amanda's parents, the evening was ruined by Toad attacking him and stealing his inducer, revealing to Amanda's parents that Kurt is a mutant. Though her parents have forbidden her from seeing Kurt, Amanda has been driven even closer to her boyfriend due to the incident. Meanwhile, Kurt agreed to help Toad save the Scarlet Witch from being mind-wiped by Magneto. Season 4 When Rogue's absorbed powers took control of her, Mystique informed Rogue that she adopted her when she was four, and it turns out that Nightcrawler now has a sister. In Professor Xavier's vision of the future, Nightcrawler is an adult, and is now more muscular. He now has a darker uniform that is made up of a black jumpsuit with dark red sections on the shoulders running down the arms and red sections on the hips, the X-Men logo on the left-hand side of his chest, a belt with the X-Men logo, cream colored gloves and boots, and black knee pads. Notes The holographic watch that Xavier made to help Kurt look human is original to this universe. In Dark Horizon II there was a reason why the writers had Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Shadowcat as a group. In Marvel Comics, they were members of a Europe-based team called Excalibur. Dave Cockrum actually designed Nightcrawler while still in the U.S. Navy, stationed in Guam, when a typhoon made it too noisy to sleep. His original vision, a demon who refused to return to hell for punishment after he failed a mission, was meant to serve as sidekick for another of his creations, the Intruder. He later submitted the character for inclusion in DC Comics' Legion of Super-Heroes series, which he worked on just before coming to Marvel. DC editor Murray Boltinoff rejected the character as being "too funny looking." Other faces of the Nightcrawler Uncanny_-_nightty.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Nightcrawler.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_kurt.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Exhiles_-_nighty.png|'New Exiles' Kurt with his daughter Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Nightty.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_kurt.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_nighttty.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2_-_Nightcrawler.png|''X-Men 2'' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Ani._-Night_crawler.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Night_crawler.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Mad_-_Vightcral.png| "MAD" (2011) Anime_-_Nightcrawler.png|''' X-Men Anime''' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_night.png|X-Men Ledgens (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Nightcralwer.png|X-Men Ledgens II (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men